


And in health

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bath Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: It’s been a month since Tom and Becky had their first son and they are slowly starting to settle back in a simile of the life they had before he showed his little face − in all ways but the one. Not if Becky has her word to say.Soft tired new parents rekindle the Bedroom Activities.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	And in health

Their son was slowly starting to sleep through the nights − but only with all the proper routine to get him there. The evening was Becky's usually, for the baby, slept better when she nursed him at her breast before putting him down in the crib Tom had built him. Tom handled the morning, in any case, and any waking up in the middle of the night more often than not. Barely a month old just this week and already Tom and Becky were greatly more advanced at caring for him than they had been at the start. He was their sole focus anyways, an incredible delight to love and dote on, though they both admitted that he could sap all their attention far too easily, no matter how small and tiny. Becky had felt more mother than wife since he had shown his little face here among them.

"Oh, shit!"

She blinked. Barely a step inside their room and she was a bit too tired to really register immediately the way Tom shuffled the bed linens to cover himself up. Another blink and she got some idea. His face was very red, though she couldn't know if this was from present embarrassment or had been such before already. The cover made a goofy, obvious tent over his crotch which he then hid with both hands.

"I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!"

He was looking so contrite it was endearing. Becky breathed out in silent, tired laughter and grabbed her pajamas from the top of the dresser where Tom had laid them out for her. He almost always did. Life with Tom was a relief in the smallest and the biggest ways equally.

"I thought I could do it quick before you came back, but I got lost in my thoughts and... and yeah..."

Her pajamas were just an old shirt that had belonged to Tom when he had been a little thinner and some sweatpants, but they were very comfortable. These days, sore and tired and so very happy as she was, comfort was just about all she was craving. She leaned to kiss the crown of his head and scrambled on top of him over to her side of the bed. Tom was staring at her nervously like he was a young teen about to be scolded by his mom. Becky had plenty enough to keep in check with the kids to parent, and the husband and lover had never needed any such attention before. She sighed.

"I'm not gonna tell you off for rubbing one out, babe," she told him and made herself comfortable for the night on the pillows − he had stacked them all up on her side again, only one behind his back. "You don't need permission."

The relieved sag of his shoulders was endearing, like he had truly feared he would offend her. Becky cuddled against him, her head at his shoulder. She breathed in deep, now very cozy, and slowly Tom untensed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He kissed her hair.

"And you don't need to stop either," she muttered.

The cocky grin he gave her was a little confused, too.

"I thought the doula said not for six weeks."

Becky took his hand in hers on his lap.

"She did," she nodded. "I'm still sore, I'm not ready."

She loved him for the look in his eyes, how even after getting caught taking care of himself all on his own he couldn't fathom that she would grant him that option, too. Slowly, she pushed his hand back towards his crotch. The cover slid down a little and he was poking rock hard from the waistband of his boxers, tucked in too hastily.

"But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the show..."

From stunned silence, Tom was suddenly in motion again and he pulled down bedcover and boxers to take himself back in hand when he realized he truly was not imposing himself on her. His horny eagerness was endearing somehow.

"I didn't want to be gross and pushy," he said, languidly stroking his fingers up and down the length of him − she supposed that he knew he had all the time in the world now that he didn't have to hide." Cause I know you've been in pain and not in the mood, and really neither have I, it hasn't even been that long..."

She nuzzled his shoulder softly, smiling at the memory. Not one to tell the grandchildren decades from now for sure, but the baby had taken his sweet time showing up past his due date and Tom had given more than a little help the night before he had deigned make his appearance. One impossibly hot night between spouses followed by a month of nothing but baby everything.

"But you're still my wife," he said and pulled her in for a kiss she very readily gave back. "And super hot, and I just wanted..."

She kissed him silent and her hand joined his around his dick. Maybe she had missed that a little bit too, her palm so full of him, how hard and burning hot. Their hands worked together on him as they kissed and in his arm, this felt more like a close hug than a quickie. Something intimate, tender.

"I want you too," she said softly. Her free hand reached up to touch his hair, his face. "In two weeks or so, I'll be all over you and you'll have to pull me off of you when you've had enough."

The idea made his motions all the quicker and she could have swooned for the love in his eyes. Exhausted as they were most days, the promises were very hopeful indeed but their desire for one another was intact as ever. She felt it perfectly hard and throbbing in her hand.

"I've never had enough of you," he said. "I never will."

They were holding each other close, their faces so near they only had to whisper softly to one another to be heard. She felt the intimacy even warmer than the hug, rediscovering what it was like to adore him and his body. With Tom, even a quick handjob at night was a treat and she was lacking for nothing being kissed and held by him. Their hands together were leading him to bliss. In his kisses, he was thanking her for it.

"I just love it when you’re in my arms," he muttered against her lips, "And holding me close when we make love and I can look into your eyes." He kissed her a little more sloppy, more carried away. "And I love you."

He ran fingers through her hair, up to her cheek which he held close to kiss her so intently.

"I’m gonna come," he said very low.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Yeah, babe."

She went quicker on him and Tom dropped the touch entirely to let her finish him. His head pressed to her neck and she felt the hot and heavy breath against her skin. A little faster, a little better. She was so tired, but for him she was wide awake just in this moment and tried to make it as good as she could. He came in several thick spurts over her fingers, a groan buried in her hair that lingered till he had nothing left in him but the softness in his heart. His thumb stroked across her cheek.

"That was really nice," he told her.

She nodded. Already, Tom was reaching to his nightstand to get tissues and clean up her hand before himself, all one handed for he refused to break the embrace. It was impractical and took a moment, but before too long he was tucked back neatly into his boxers and laid down with her again, grabbing the covers with him warmly over them. Becky sighed contentedly. His hand was rubbing her back very gently and soothed her even more than she already was.

"I’ve not stopped being your wife," she muttered, already closing her eyes and cuddling for sleep, "Just because I had our son."

He kissed the top of her head. He seemed always to sense her tiredness, often before she did herself. There wasn’t a thing Tom didn’t relieve, there wasn’t a discomfort he didn’t soothe. Evidently not even his own in some matters.

"I didn’t wanna be the horny husband who begs," Tom replied, which made her smile and press a quick kiss against his shoulder. "I was gonna wait till you came to me, when you were ready."

She yawned and tucked herself closer to him.

"I love you so much, Tom." Their lives were made of peaceful contentment, the occasional and inevitable moments of darkness counterbalanced by tidbits of love so intense she could barely comprehend it. "Horny husband and all."

She woke up to an empty bed the next day − and realized as she woke that Tom had caught the baby crying throughout the night without her even noticing, for it was mid-morning that Saturday already. She had no time to mope around for his absence, as he soon knocked at the door to bring her breakfast in bed. The kids were taken care of, Tim at swimming practice, the girls playing with the baby who was fed and diapered and as entertained and happy as ever.

"You can relax," he told her kindly, watching her devour her breakfast inelegantly. "Rest up, babe."

She smiled. She knew very well that there was much more to Tom than his dick unlocking his caring heart, but the thought still amused her to be doted on the day after they had rekindled some of their desire for one another. Attention was the point, she thought, more than arousal. Proving to each other that they still wanted the other, that the flame wasn’t dying at all. She touched her hand to his calf, sitting across each other on the bed.

"I’m gonna take a bath," she said. "Is that alright?"

"Uh huh," he said, "Yeah, I’ll just go and do some…"

"Can you come with?"

There was a part of Tom that never doubted their love, not for one second through all these years, but there was another part of him, just as cute, that never ceased to wonder at it. He grinned like he was all quarterback again, getting lucky under the bleachers after a good practice.

"Yeah, I’ll come with," he said.

It wasn’t so elaborate an ambiance but Becky enjoyed it anyways, the smooth music he shuffled on his phone, some incense she liked. He ran the water just a little over the right temperature, helped her undress like she was still heavily pregnant and in distress. Just for a treat, she allowed it gladly. Sitting behind her, his embrace was enveloping her whole and she could have fallen asleep again if it weren’t for the tender touch of his hands on her lathering her up. She leaned back against his shoulder comfortably to better enjoy it. Tom kissed her cheek.

"You smell nice," he muttered.

She snorted. Tom passed the loofah on her legs in a casual massage.

"I think that’s the soap."

"Could be both," he said and she heard the smile in his voice without seeing it. "You never know."

She touched his hand in thanks. The bath was making her soft, so cozy she was. She hadn’t felt this relaxed in a while and stretched her legs leisurely.

"Ugh," she sighed at the sight, "I haven’t shaved in months."

He smiled against her temple and kissed it.

"Neither have I."

She laughed softly.

"Or ever," she said, teasing.

His hands flattened against her belly to hold her close and she could feel them antsy, tapping the skin impatiently.

"You’re hot when you’re fuzzy, too," he said. His thumbs brushed up, stroking the skin just under her breasts, and made her shiver. "You’re perfect any way you are."

She closed her eyes. The bath had been just a tad too hot when they had gotten it and was now just right, but better yet his arms around her were perfection. Tom was a balm soothing her wounds, now and forever. He never could quite believe that out of the two, she was the lucky one by having found him again. She never insisted too much to convince him of it despite himself, but she knew it was true regardless.

"You can touch me," she muttered. Her legs parted ever so slightly. "If you want."

At once his hands on her breasts and she smiled to herself at his eagerness. He was gentle, though, for he knew they were very tender and soon enough a hand dipped lower, brushed down curls of hair to touch her underneath and Becky sighed contentedly.

"Just a little," she said and nuzzled his neck, enjoying the scratch.

He kissed the lobe of her ear.

"Just a little bit," he agreed.

Soft fingers circled around her clit, a light caress which felt as comfortable as a warm hug of welcome home after a trip apart. Tom knew how to play her whichever way she needed him, whether tender or a little more intense. Often both at once but in this instant just the former. Tom was here for her in all seasons of life.

"It's still so incredible to me," he muttered against her ear, "That you made us a whole little baby all on your own."

She smiled, leaning her head to the side to better grant him access to the crook of her neck.

"You played a part in it, if you remember."

She felt his smile against her skin and he covered with kisses the round of her shoulder, of her neck.

"I remember," he said. His knuckles pressed in very lightly, overboard with how afraid he was of being too rough. "I remember _very_ well."

Indeed she could feel him hard at her lower back but Tom was ever giving, keeping his sole focus on her pleasure rather than his own. He had never been selfish back then, of course, the best boyfriend she could have hoped for, but time had made him even more considerate and she could live the rest of her life without understanding what she had done to deserve such a man as him. Deserving or not, she now basked in the attentions he was slowly lavishing her with and even in unhurried, lazy moments as these, her heart was burning for him like a fiery furnace.

"You’re so good to me," she sighed. "You’re always so good to me."

His caress was impeccable, subtle enough that she didn’t feel sore or aching from it but certainly more than she needed to climb her way to pleasure very decidedly.

"You’re my wife," he said, every word marked with a kiss at her skin, a brush of his thumb at her nipple, a press of his fingertips between her legs. His palm was rubbing against her clit in a smooth delicious motion that had her clinging to his wrist to encourage it. "You’re my lover. If I’m not good to you I’ve failed everything."

She guided his hand better now and his fingers pressed in a little deeper with the help. Turning her head, she begged for kisses he was all too willing to offer. From everywhere she was pampered by him, from all parts she was cherished and well taken care of and adored. What had she done to deserve that? But truly, the question would never need an answer, not in so many words. Tom gave her implicit answer every day they spent together.

" _Tom_ ," she moaned as she felt herself close.

Their hands worked together to push his fingers in and out, the whole of them by now but she was loose enough for him, warm and pulsing from his touch. He held her so close to him and the vice of his arms was surrounding her whole till she drowned in it. She came with a whimper he drunk from her lips, following the lead she gave at his hand till inevitably she could take him no longer and he dropped the touch as soon as she had too. His hands flattened on her stomach again and she loved the gentle strength of them, how safe she felt when he embraced her.

"This," he said softly against her neck, "Will always be the most beautiful thing in the world. Every time.

She huffed out at his words, suddenly sleepy again but the bath was slowly running lukewarm and she supposed that all good things had to end even just till the next time. He wrapped her in their softest towel right out of the bath, half hugging her close, half drying her off, and she loved his patience and diligence. Every day, he doted on her and there was nothing he would not do if he thought it might lighten her burden. She was still feeling warm and cozy from their little bath endeavors and let him take all the care he wanted. Fresh clothes from the dresser − she had never been at the highest hype of fashion but had used to care much more about pretty things than she did now that they risked being covered in whichever bodily fluid it was that their little newborn was spouting. He was a miraculous, precious, utterly beloved baby, but a baby nonetheless.

"I gotta go pick Tim from practice," Tom said, kissing her forehead. "But I don’t want you to do a thing today, alright? Get a book or a movie, rest up on the couch. It’s Becky time."

This was a favor, but perhaps one that went both ways. Tom found no greater joy than in the comfortable everyday of the house and to spend a day at home taking care of his family was just about his idea of an ideal weekend regardless of whether Becky pitched in or not. As he dressed again, she could see that he was still a little hard but nothing that wouldn’t go away within minutes and certainly nothing that couldn’t be revived tonight at bedtime. Perhaps this time could be more mutual, another inch towards something more like how things had been before birth.

"Becky time," she promised.

They kissed again as she saw him out the door. Greeting Lex and Hannah good morning, she took over the care of her little boy from them. She would let Tom have his turn when he would be back, of course, but it was only natural to carve herself some time with the jewel of her life, this soft child that had changed everything. Though perhaps, she thought, the memories still very fresh in her mind clashing with much older ones, all things that changed were just another nuance of the same thing at their core. Seventeen or thirty-seven, there was always Tom for Becky, Becky for Tom. Whatever else was different did nothing but add to what already there and their foundations, she knew, were rock solid from now until forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you’ve read!


End file.
